The Graceful Day of the King and the Princess
The Graceful Day of the King and the Princess is the twelfth chapter of K: Memory of Red. Being left alone with Mikoto, Anna asks him to go out and brings the camera Totsuka let her borrow. Anna assumes it is a date and records everything they do, but not until Suoh accidentally breaks the camera. Back at HOMRA, Anna cries and says that she also wants memories. Totsuka cheers her up and asks her to tell them how the day went, after which everyone enjoys themselves, noting memories to be everlasting. Summary Early in the morning, Suoh is woken up by Anna, who holds Totsuka's camera to her eye as she greets him. With Kusanagi in England and Totsuka having gone fishing with the others, only Anna and Suoh are left. Having been given Totsuka's camera for the day, Anna takes pleasure in filming Mikoto at every opportunity, including while he's in the shower. With Anna having not eaten breakfast, Mikoto cooks for her with his Aura rather than a frying pan. As she continues filming him, she suggests going outside. While walking, Mikoto is confronted by a group of men who thank him for having previously assisted them. Noticing Anna next to him, the men ask if they're on a date, causing the young girl to wonder, though Mikoto walks away with her. Anna asks if they're on a date, causing Mikoto to ask her whether she wants it to be one, to which she responds in the affirmative and whispers to the camera what is happening. Arriving at a game center, Anna mentions having come with Yata before and states she played a game which involved shooting. Mikoto asks a store employee which game is the bloodiest of all, scaring him until Anna states she wishes to play the claw machine to win a red toy. Despite his attempts, Mikoto is unable to use the claw to secure it but upon seeing that he can reach for it, breaks the glass. The two then head to a bookstore where Anna reads a book. As Mikoto helps her along, the two are seen by Munakata. Commenting on not having expected Suoh to be in a bookstore, Anna tells him they're on a date, causing Suoh to pick her up and walk her out in embarrassment, telling Munakata to shut up as he taunts them. Arriving at a restaurant, Mikoto is forced to put out his cigarette to get the two an available seat in the non-smoking zone. While the two are sitting, a young boy grabs Mikoto's leg and despite his mother's insistence, refuses to let go. As she is unable to force her son to leave Mikoto alone, the King grabs the child and hands him over to his mother, much to her relief. Deciding to eat, Anna states with her camera that he will have a hamburger, causing him to tell her to stop. Mikoto comments on Anna eating a lot of food as of late in comparison to when she joined and barely ate at all. Anna states she learned a lot from Totsuka, Kusanagi and Yata and started eating more as she ate with Mikoto himself, being glad that she came to HOMRA. Anna wonders if the child hung onto Mikoto because of his Aura, believing that kids other than her can see it. The two then go out for the day and have ice cream, which Mikoto melts. Dogs near the two feel Mikoto's Aura and obey him as well and the two watch a street performer soon after. By the end of the day, Anna has had fun and wants everyone to see the footage she shot. However, the camera is seemingly off and Mikoto accidentally breaks it in an attempt to fix it after Anna fails to do so. Back at HOMRA, Totsuka, Yata and Kamamoto return from their successful fishing trip. Approaching Kusanagi, Totsuka asks if he can prepare the fish, only to be shown his broken camera, Kusanagi insists he not get mad over it, given that it is Mikoto rather than Anna who has to take the blame for its destruction. Totsuka approaches the two and happily asks why they're so depressed. Anna cries and apologizes for letting the camera break but Totsuka isn't bothered, stating that items breaking is simply how it is. Mikoto comments on Totsuka smelling bad, though the latter brushes it off as being a result of his fishing trip. Anna goes on to say that she wanted to have leave memories of the day but Totsuka asks her to tell them how the day went, after which everyone enjoys themselves, noting memories to be everlasting. Characters In Order of Appearance #Mikoto Suoh #Anna Kushina #Tatara Totsuka (flashback) #Misaki Yata (flashback) #Reisi Munakata #Rikio Kamamoto Battles & Events Navigation Category:Chapters